


Cheering Up Trash? - KomaHina

by ticklishsprout



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: He's trash alright, ticklish trash.





	Cheering Up Trash? - KomaHina

“Hi, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda poked his head in.

“Oh, it’s you,” Hinata sighed. “What do you want?”

“We can’t just spend time together?” he pouted. “Well, I don’t blame you. Trash like me doesn’t deserve to hang out with Ultimates.”

A pang of guilt struck him, even though the guy was completely insane. “Fine, just so I can keep an eye on you.”

“Really?” Komaeda entered his cottage excitedly. “Thank you, Hinata-kun!”

“Yeah.” Hinata backed up a bit. “Um, what did you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I didn’t think I’d get this far. Oh!” He clapped his hands together. “We can try figuring out your talent again!”

“Ugh.” He collapsed onto his bed with a groan.

“How about Super High School Level Cute-Face?”

“Komaeda!”

“Super High School Level Handsome-Face,” Komaeda smirked.

“Komaeda!” Hinata covered his ears, blushing furiously.

“Super-hey!” He pointed at a shelf. “Can I have that?”

“Have what? Oh.” One of those stupid Monokuma figures. “I guess, why?”

“Everyone has one but me. I don’t really want it because I like it, I want it just to have it. You know what I mean.” Komaeda shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever.” He stood on his tiptoes. “I can’t reach it.”

“Then how did you get it up there?”

“I threw it!” It was true, Hinata threw it in a fit of rage after the most recent killing.

“Oh, let me try. I’m a little taller than you.” Komaeda reached up, just grabbing air. “Hmm…” He jumped, his jacket fluttering behind him a bit. “Well then, give me a boost.”

“Fine.” He shook his head, remembering when he did the same for Owari. “Here we go.” He picked him up around the waist. “Climb onto my shoulders.”

“Okay.” He gasped as he wobbled in his grip. “Hinata-kun!”

“Crap!” Hinata frantically grabbed his sides, fingers digging into them.

“AH!” Komaeda jerked violently, and soon they were both on the ground.

“Dammit,” he grumbled. “What was that for?!”

“I’m sorry, you just grabbed too hard!” He hugged himself.

“Wait, are you hurt?” Despite everything he had done, Hinata didn’t want him hurt. “Let me see.” He pulled him to his feet.

“No, wait!” Komaeda actually looked nervous as he pulled up his shirt. “I’m fine!”

“My god, you’re skinny!” He shook his head. “I don’t see any bruises.” He ran his fingers over his side. “Yeah, nothing.”

“Hinata-kun!” he gasped, shying away.

“Hold still!” Hinata pulled him back over roughly. “Here?” He jabbed right underneath his ribs.

“Ah! Haha, no!” Komaeda twisted out of his grip. “I’m fine, no bruises!”

“Hmm.” His eyes narrowed. “Why are you acting so defensive?”

“N-no reason!” He bit his lip. He was always a terrible liar.

“Something is going on with you.” Hinata squeezed his sides, trying to investigate.

“Hinahaha!” Komaeda giggled, then froze.

“What the?” He tilted his head. “Are you…oh. Okay, that makes sense. Yeah.”

“Right.” He looked away, a light blush dusting across his cheeks.

Might as well have fun with this. “So,” Hinata rocked back and forth on his heels, “what do I do with this useful information I’ve just discovered?”

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda warned.

“What to do.” He lunged forward, tackling him to the ground. “Yes, what to do.” He immediately dug his fingers into his sides.

“HINATA! Nohohohoho!” He batted at his hands weakly. “No tickles, no tickles!”

“Yes, tickles!” Hinata teased. He hadn’t heard his real laugh before. Chuckles and crazed laughter, but not his natural laugh. It was…

Cute.

He cursed himself for thinking that. “Say you’re not trash.”

“Nehehever!” Komaeda looked up at him, biting his lip to keep the giggles in.

“Say it!” Hinata moved up to his ribs, getting a surprising reaction.

“HINAHAHAHAHA! I’M NOT TRASH!” He shoved at his shoulders harshly, throwing his head back. “NOHOHOHOHO MORE!”

“Mmm…say I’m the best.” He dug in harder.

“EEP! NOHOHOHOHOHO!” Komaeda grabbed his hands, trying to pull them away. “STOP IT!”

“No, you need to laugh.” Hinata moved down to squeeze his sides again, then went back up. “Put up more of a fight.”

“YOHOHOHOHU’RE MEAN!” He sat up with great difficulty, shoving him over. “Eheh…heh…”

“Ha.” He smirked up at him.

“You meanie!” Komaeda pounced on him, quickly turning the tables. “How do YOU like it?”

“Hahahaha, I don’t care!” Hinata stuck his tongue out, prying his hands off his sides.

“W-well, you’re gonna care!” Komaeda screamed in laughter as he drilled his fingers into his ribs again. “HINAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Yeeeeees?” The brunette had a huge shit-eating grin. “What’s wrong? Does it…TICKLE?”

“YEHEHEHEHES! I MEAN NOHOHOHOHOHO! I MEAN MAYBE!”

“Make up your mind.”

“I CAHAHAHAHAHAN’T!” Komaeda bucked his hips and laughed, arms finally lowering in defeat. “STOP, HINAHAHAHAHATA-KUN!”

“Say ‘please’,” Hinata lifted up his shirt, “or I’ll do something evil.”

“YOU-HINAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He tugged at his hair, trying to block out the sensations.

“Hmm?” He blew a raspberry, smirking a bit. “What is it?”

“YOHOHOHOHOHOU KNOW DAHAHAHAHAHAMN WELL!” Komaeda beat his fist against the floor, tears running down his red cheeks.

“Just say the magic word, then I’ll stop,” Hinata reminded him.

“NEHEHEHEVER-FUCK, STOP!”

“Say it! And don’t use that language!”

“HINAHAHAHAHAHA!” He did the first thing that came to mind, which was pulling Hinata down by his tie and smashing their lips together.

“Mmph?!” He stiffened, then slowly melted into it. “Mmm…”

“Heh.” They finally broke apart, gasping for air. “That was pretty mean, Hinata-kun. I’m glad I was able to shut you up.”

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed a few times, before finally settling on one word. “Idiot.”

“Maybe. Now kiss me again.” Komaeda didn’t wait for a response. It was a bit clumsy still, but it was nice. “Hey.”

“What?” He tilted his head. “Sorry about that, by the way. It was immature of me.”

“No, it’s okay. It was actually kinda fun.” He smiled shyly.

“Oh? You liked it?”

“A little.”

“Huh.” Hinata raised an eyebrow when his hands were pulled back over. “What is it?”

“Tickle me, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whispered. “This trash needs cheering up.”

“Oh…well, I don’t see any other option.”


End file.
